


Мой человек

by Renie_D



Series: You don't need to bother [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и отчетливо маялся. Его кожа, свисающая лоскутами, в отличие от лепестков, волос и юбок, на ветру не развевалась и больше походила на пропитанные гипсом бинты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой человек

**Author's Note:**

> зомби!AU, альтернативная анатомия

Куроко был очень воспитанным. Поэтому когда из-за угла на него выскочил зомби и оскалился, обдав гнилостным запахом изо рта, Куроко легко поклонился, как и полагается при встрече с незнакомцем, и вежливо произнес:  
— Здравствуйте!  
— Агрх?! — удивился зомби и уставился на Куроко глазами, полными решимости и жажды. — Гры-ах?!  
— Я вас не понимаю, — честно ответил Куроко и тяжело вздохнул — бежать было решительно некуда.  
— Пехи-и...  
Куроко нахмурился. Слуховые галлюцинации — не то, над чем хочется размышлять на пороге скорой и мучительной смерти. Он предпочел бы что-то более возвышенное и умиротворяющее — лепестки сакуры на ветру, прядки волос Момои, которые ласкают ее скулы, нос и губы, пока она придерживает руками подол взлетающей к небесам юбки, храпящего на скамейке запасных Аомине.  
— Бехи-и-и-и, — раздался все тот же свистящий шепот и Куроко моргнул, прерывая видения пролетающей перед глазами жизни на самом интересном месте.  
Зомби стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и отчетливо маялся. Его кожа, свисающая лоскутами, в отличие от лепестков, волос и юбок, на ветру не развевалась и больше походила на пропитанные гипсом бинты. Серебристая цепочка матово поблескивала на ярком весеннем солнышке, прячась между разодранными волокнами мышц на шее.  
— Беги от меня, придурок, — вполне разборчиво, но с небольшим акцентом, вдруг произнес зомби. — Шевелись давай.  
— Так некуда, — Куроко обвел рукой улицу. — Прятаться негде, а на прямой вы меня быстро догоните, зомби-сан. Ноги у вас крепкие, целые.   
— Точно! — широко улыбнулся тот. Белые зубы сверкнули сквозь прореху в щеке. — Я быстро бегаю и высоко прыгаю.  
Надувшись от гордости, он по очереди поднял каждую ногу, наглядно демонстрируя свое преимущество. Шнурки серо-бурых "джорданов", покрытые грязью и запекшейся кровью, были затянуты на кокетливые бантики, вислоухо торчащие по сторонам.   
— Но может быть ты попробуешь? — спохватился зомби и остатки его лица приняли озабоченно-сконфуженное выражение. Почесав затылок, он стряхнул с пальцев налипшие серые комочки и продолжил: — Вдруг получится? Я даже до пяти сосчитать могу. Для форы.   
— А вам зачем? — вежливо спросил Куроко, стремясь поддержать разговор.   
Неловкие паузы были опасны для жизни и самочувствия. Это с друзьями уютно молчать в тишине, прислушиваясь к их дыханию, и пытаться постичь дзен. Задумчивый же зомби — всегда риск. Кто знает, что придет в его наполовину сгнившую голову.   
— Я так просто не могу. — Куроко наклонился ближе, с трудом разбирая невнятное бормотание. — А есть хочется. Мне всегда есть хочется.  
Зомби смущенно почесал живот, то и дело цепляясь пальцами за ветхую ткань майки и выглядывающие сквозь дыры сизые изгибы кишечника .  
— Так что? — С надеждой взглянул он на Куроко. — Побежишь?  
Куроко медленно покачал головой:  
— Спасибо, но нет. Я воздержусь, пожалуй.   
Зомби под его взглядом съежился и скис, теряя весь боевой задор. Красный отблеск в глазах погас, словно костер, залитый водой из речки.  
— Жаль, — грустно вздохнул зомби и попрощался: — Ну ладно, бывай.  
Он развернулся и шаркающей походкой побрел обратно за угол, когда Куроко решил испытать судьбу еще раз.   
— Послушайте, — окликнул он зомби. — А вы не знаете, в закусочной еда еще осталась?   
— Человеческая еда, — решил уточнить он, когда зомби резко обернулся.  
— Вон в той, — Куроко показал на яркую вывеску бургерной на пустынном перекрестке, решив, что существо, стряхивающее серое вещество мозга с пальцев на асфальт нуждается в подробных пояснениях.  
Ни одна неоновая лампочка на здании не горела, но знакомое переплетение букв на покосившейся вывеске все еще притягивало взгляд.  
— Ты любишь бургеры? — восхитился зомби. — А жарить ты их умеешь?  
— Конечно, — вежливо ответил Куроко и спросил: — А вы их разве едите?  
— Уже нет. Но когда-то я их очень-очень-очень любил, – зомби вытащил из кармана промасленную шуршащую обертку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Втянул воздух через отверстие, когда-то бывшее носом, а потом лизнул пятнышко жира, больше похожее на монетку в пятьсот йен, малиновым языком. – Я тут и хожу поэтому.   
— Ностальгия, — понятливо кивнул Куроко.  
— Нет, — насупился зомби. — Туда за едой постоянно лезут.  
— Но это все не то, — печально продолжил он, обнюхивая фантик. — Я пытался их пожарить, честно, но с одной рукой неудобно.  
Он помахал обрубком левой руки, больше похожим на крылышко только что вылупившегося цыпленка. Длинные ленты мышц и сухожилий болтались вокруг локтя как бахрома на кисточке.  
— Собака утащила кость, — наябедничал зомби. — Ненавижу собак. Они такие прожорливые и злые. И гавкают, стоит мне появится поблизости.  
Он выглядел таким несчастным и таким обиженным, что Куроко не выдержал. Дышит это существо или нет, но страдает, похоже, искренне. Если задуматься, зомби тоже живется несладко. Крысы, собаки, люди с дробовиками и гнилостные бактерии.   
— Вот что, — прогнав мысль о специальном заповеднике, решительно произнес Куроко. — Давайте вы проводите меня к забегаловке, зомби-сан, а я пожарю вам бургеров. Сможете нанюхаться вдоволь и, может быть, немного их съесть.  
— Честно? — зомби прижал обертку к груди так сильно, что ребра хрустнули и провалились под натиском стиснутого кулака.  
— Честно, — кивнул Куроко.  
Он ни разу не улыбнулся, наблюдая как зомби пытается вынуть застрявшую ладонь из своей грудной клетки, стараясь не оцарапать ее об острые углы. — Только пообещайте мне...  
Договорить он не успел. Прямо перед ним шмякнулась куча костей, гнилья и тряпок. От удара ноги прыгнувшего с крыши зомби выскочили из суставов, подломились, но он упорно продолжал тянуться к Куроко, рыча как огромный бешеный пес.  
Куроко растерялся и замер, зачарованно глядя, как тот ползет к нему на предплечьях, извиваясь как большая склизкая ящерица облепленная прелой листвой.  
Первым среагировал любитель бургеров. Размахнувшись, он наступил на спину летуна ногой, вдавливая того в асфальт, и, схватив за лохматую седую шевелюру, рванул на себя, отрывая его голову с влажным чмокающим звуком.  
— Спасибо? — неуверенно поблагодарил Куроко.   
Голова, подпрыгивая на шейном позвонке, как капуста на кочерыжке, неторопливо катилась по тротуару.  
— Я для себя старался, — немного смутился зомби и спрятал руку за спину, вытирая ее об остатки собственной майки. — Ты же мой человек. А этот пусть своего человека для бургеров ищет.  
Глядя на подрагивающее тело под подошвами ветхих кроссовок и голову, остановившуюся в метрах двадцати левее, Куроко решил промолчать. Поиски для летуна, как и другие его планы на будущее, остались в далеком прошлом.   
— Так что ты хотел? — вспомнил зомби и доверчиво заглянул Куроко в глаза. Убийство представителя своего биологического вида, судя по всему, его не взволновало ни капли. — Что тебе пообещать?  
— Уже ничего, — Куроко еще раз оглянулся на голову, лежащую у решетки водостока, и задумался.  
— Вот что, — решительно произнес он спустя пару мгновений. — Пойдем со мной.  
— Куда? — Удивился зомби, поднимая густые брови так высоко, что кожа век треснула и разошлась.  
— Домой. Наберем бургеров и отправимся.  
Куроко глубоко поклонился и церемонно произнес:  
— Я, Куроко Тецуя, приглашаю вас... — Он вопросительно взглянул на зомби.  
— Ка... Кагами, — запнулся тот. — А ты уверен? Я же этот... ну...  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Куроко. — Я буду жарить тебе мясо, Кагами-кун, а когда тебе захочется есть, то можешь гулять в парке рядом с домом. Там часто бегают.  
Кагами просиял, а Куроко слегка посочувствовал мародерам, обосновшимся неподалеку. Хотя... Им стоит сказать Куроко "спасибо": поддерживать хорошую физическую форму с их родом деятельности просто необходимо, а пробежка — не худший из видов тренировок, бодрит и тонизирует.   
— А собаки у тебя нет? — неуверенно спросил Кагами, показывая пальцем на торчащие из рюкзака ошейник и сложенный вчетверо поводок.  
— Нет, — таращась на пучки густых бровей у переносицы, честно ответил Куроко, и скрестил пальцы за спиной.   
Шагая рядом с Кагами, Куроко думал, что быть человеком для бургеров — весьма удобно. А что касается Второго, — он мысленно пообещал накормить его до отвала по возвращении — они с Кагами-куном непременно подружатся.   
Куроко об этом позаботится.


End file.
